the madman and his companion
by muted angels
Summary: And they traveled about time and space together and it felt as if it would never end. —Post 7x05; a drabble collection about The Doctor/Clara
1. waited (7x07)

**characters;** clara oswald—doctor!mention  
**word count; **200  
**warnings;** spoilers for "the rings of akhaten"  
**disclaimers; **i do not own doctor who or the characters used in this drabble. they belong to their rightful owners).  
**notes; **set at the beginning of, "the rings of akhaten"

* * *

—- **waited** -—

In which, Clara waits for the Doctor to take her away.  
[_the rings of akhaten_]

* * *

Clara waited for the Doctor.

_Tick. Tock._

She nervously tapped the binding of her _101 Places to See_ book as she stared at the door. The Doctor had told her that he would be back at seven o'clock the following day for her answer. Of course she said yes. What person in the world would not want to see time and space and never even have to miss anything back home?

Her eyes glanced upwards at the clock that hung on the wall by the door. It read about two minutes until seven. Two minutes until the Doctor came back. Clara imagined where they would go. They would go to times that have been long forgotten. They would go to places that she had never seen before. The Doctor would take her to marvelous, mysterious places where there were creatures and things that she had never seen before. It would be wonderful, but it would also be scary like how her soul almost got downloaded into a computer. Traveling through time and space with the Doctor would be absolutely magnificent.

There was then a whirling noise outside of the house and then the doorbell rang.

And so it began.

/

.

/

Fin.


	2. controlled (7x12)

**characters;** the doctor—clara oswald and cyber!doctor  
**word count; **226  
**warnings;** spoilers for "nightmare in silver"  
**disclaimers; **i do not own doctor who or the characters used in this drabble. they belong to their rightful owners.  
**notes; **this is set in "nightmare in silver." i was really hoping that it was the doctor that was saying those things to clara, and not the cyber!doctor. in my mind, the cyber!doctor had picked around in the doctor's brain and found his true feelings for clara, telling the truth when he tried to fool her.

* * *

—- **controlled** -—

In which, the Cyber-Doctor tells Clara the Doctor's true feelings.  
[_nightmare in silver_]

* * *

"Prove you're you," said Clara with a suspicious glare in her eyes . "Tell me something only the Doctor knows."

_No, don't! _The Doctor thought urgently.

He had no control over what was happening and he wanted it to stop. The cyberman side of him was going to tell Clara his true feelings, something that the real Doctor wanted to keep inside him. He didn't want her to know what he truly felt inside his mad head. He wanted her to keep believing that all that they had was friendship, nothing more and nothing less. "Clara..." the Cyber-Doctor started, a grin growing on his face, "I suppose I'm that only one who knows how I feel about you right now. How funny you are, so funny. How pretty."

_Stop that!_ He shouted in his head, furious at the Cyber-Doctor. "And, the truth is I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just—" Clara then smacked the Doctor in the head, snapping the Cyber-Doctor out of control and the real Doctor took himself back. It felt good, but bad at the same time, to be in control of himself again.

The Doctor smiled, "Ow! Yes! It's me!" he grinned and Clara chuckled in front of him.

And just for that moment, everything felt okay.

/

.

/

Fin.


	3. fallen (7x13)

**characters;** timestream!clara—doctor!mention  
**word count; **212  
**warnings;** spoilers for "the name of the doctor"  
**disclaimers; **i do not own doctor who or the characters used in this drabble. they belong to their rightful owners.  
**notes; **i might make a one-shot with more of the incarations of clara in the next couple weeks so keep your eyes open for that. :)

* * *

—- **fallen** -—

In which, Clara enters the Doctor's time stream to save him.  
[_the name of the doctor_]

* * *

"—and remember me."

Then she ran into the light.

At first, Clara Oswald felt absolutely nothing; she was just falling through the air. Wind tossled and tangled her hair as she watched the ground below her slowly come closer to her eyes. Then, sheer pain rippled through her like no other. It felt like she was being hit by a car, electrocuted, and soaking in acid all at the same time and the pain increased as the time went on.

Clara screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one could hear her. She was being shredded into a million pieces and thrown into new lives. She experienced the overwhelming relief of birth and the agony of death. The Doctor was there each time because that was each of her destinies: to save the Doctor. Hundreds of lifetimes passed by in a blink of an eye and in what seemed like forever. Pain wouldn't fade and she continued falling through time and space; saving the Doctor in every one of her lives. There was nothing else. She loved the Doctor and she couldn't let him die.

_I'm the impossible girl and this is what I was born to do, _thought Clara.

And then she finally hit the ground.

/

.

/

Fin.


	4. converted (7x01)

**characters;** oswin oswald—doctor!mention and the daleks  
**word count; **296  
**warnings;** spoilers for "asylum of the daleks" and minor for "the name of the doctor"  
**disclaimers; **i do not own doctor who or the characters used in this drabble. they belong to their rightful owners.

**notes; **set before "asylum of the daleks." so i saw this post on tumblr by whouffleconfessions and it said, "i believe the real oswin's conversion into a dalek failed because she loved the doctor so much not even the daleks could remove that. she loved him more than the whole dalek race could hate him." so i give credit to the idea to whouffleconfession on tumblr. enjoy.

* * *

—- **converted** -—

In which, the love Oswin has for the Doctor is greater than the Daleks' hate for him.  
[_asylum of the daleks_]

* * *

"No! Let me _go_!" screamed Oswin as the cruel, metal creatures—they called themselves _Daleks_—encased her in a thick web of wire and metal. The wires inched their way beneath her skin and wrapped themselves around her bones. She cried out in pain; it felt as if someone had replaced her blood with glass and acid. Wires snaked through her skull and attached to her brain. Oswin couldn't move any part of her body. _They are going to convert me, _she thought in fright, _I'll never see the rest of the universe. _The process was beginning to start. "I am human!" she shouted.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a face appeared. It was a man with brown hair and wore a bowtie. There was a blue box and there were stars everywhere. He was called the Doctor. _Why do I have so many memories of this man? _she thought. _Why do I care about him so much? _Suddenly everything that she felt for this man was love and all she wanted to do was save him, but she didn't know what from. Oswin couldn't let herself be turned into a Dalek.

"I am not a Dalek, I am human!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice changing into something robotic. "_I am not a Dalek, I'M HUMAN! I AM HUMAN!_"

The Daleks ignored her, continuing to convert her. Soon enough she was just like them; cold and emotionless. Oswin's mind couldn't take the thought of being one of _them_, so she convinced herself that she was human. She was so much of a genius that could override her Dalek conditioning.

_I_ am_ human, _Oswin promised herself_. That is all I will ever be._

/

.

/

Fin.


End file.
